Amazing
by UchihaSakura20
Summary: The day started when Hikari left the hospital and headed to her home in the village of Konohagakure. What should I do? Huh... Hikari thought as she heard someone calling her name from afar. She turned around and saw that it was Sakura Haruno. YURI


The day started when Hikari left the hospital and headed to her home in the village of Konohagakure. _What should I do? Huh... _Hikari thought as she heard someone calling her name from afar. She turned around and saw that it was Sakura Haruno, a girl with short pink hair and jade green eyes. Sakura was also the girl that Hikari had a crush on for the last couple of months.

Hikari couldn't help but stare at Sakura c-cup sized breasts and imagined herself sucking them while Sakura tormented her by having her fingers deep within her pussy. It made Hikari's clit tinge with arousal, something that she didn't want Sakura knowing whatsoever. "Hey Hikari, what are you up too?" Sakura asked cheerfully, this made Hikari's stomach ache. "Umm...I'm...just about to head home, what about you?"

Sakura sighed. "Nothing really, hey, can I come over?"

"Uh...s-sure..." Hikari stuttered, all her previous thoughts about making love to Sakura replayed in her head, making Hikari even more wet than she already was.

Sakura smiled and they both continued their journey to Hikari's house.

Once they both saw an averaged sized home with a grey roof, they both picked up the pace wanting to be inside the walls of her home. Hikari stopped when she felt a raindrop on the bridge of her nose. "Huh?" she said, and then it began to pour soaking them both. "Crap! Come on, let's hurry" Sakura said grabbing Hikari's wrist and they both ran towards the house.

The moment they both got inside, they both stopped to regain their breath, Hikari looked over at Sakura and saw the outline of her bra making her heart race. "Um...I'm going to go change into something dry, did you want to borrow a pair of clothes?" Hikari asked while heading to her room, Sakura stopped her and pulled Hikari close to her so that their bodies were touching. "I don't think there's a need for that, they're just going to come off anyways" Sakura purred into Hikari's ear.

Hikari blushed and pushed away from Sakura. "What's going on?"

Sakura smirked and took a step closer to Hikari. "I know how you feel about me, you don't have to be afraid" Sakura explained, cupping Hikari's cheek. "I've got to say, I feel the same way"

Hikari was taken back when Sakura leaned in and captured her lips with her own. Hikari could feel Sakura's arms wrapping her waist, deepening the kiss. Hikari unconsciously felt herself responding to the kiss and wrapping her arms around her neck, Sakura groped Hikari's right butt cheek, earning a gasp from the younger girl, which Sakura used as an advantage to slip her tongue into Hikari's mouth and exploring it. It then turned into battle of dominance which landed Sakura more dominated and Sakura began exploring Hikari's mouth and sucking on her tongue.

Sakura then pulled away leaving a string of saliva between them and looked at Hikari with lust filled look in her eyes. Hikari then grabbed both Sakura's hands and led her to the bed where Sakura pushed Hikari onto and got on top of her and resumed exploring Hikari's mouth. Sakura grinned and ran her hands over Hikari's breasts and stomach and found their way into Hikari's shorts. "Sakura...what are..." Hikari protests were stopped short when she felt Sakura's finger rubbing her clit. "Tell me Hikari, does that feel good?" Sakura asked, applying pressure as she rubbed Hikari's soaking clit in a circular motion. Hikari let out a soft moan, it was something that Hikari never felt, even when she pleasured herself. "Sakura..."

"Don't worry, Hikari, I'm going to make you feel really good" Sakura said withdrawing her fingers and licking the pre-cum off her fingers. Sakura then took the hem of Hikari's black tank-top and brought it over her head, leaving her with a black lacy bra covering her b-cup breasts. Sakura reached behind her and unlatched the clasps, releasing the breasts from their cage. Sakura grabbed onto Hikari's nipple and squeezed, earning a moan from Hikari, Sakura then took the plunge and licked and pleasured the other breast. Hikari gasped as Sakura handled her breasts, she grabbed onto Sakura's hair and tightened her grip, Sakura pulled away and switched movement giving the other nipple the same treatment while fondling with the other. Sakura then detached herself and started making her way down her stomach leaving a trail of saliva. Sakura then hooked her fingers on Hikari's shorts and pulled them down revealing a lacy black thong, that made Sakura even more wet then before.

"Oh my, I didn't think you were this naughty" Sakura said running her nose on the fabric, the scent of Hikari's pussy made Sakura aroused. "Sakura...please..."

Sakura smiled. "Tell what you would like to do"

"I want you...to fuck me! Fuck me hard"

Sakura grabbed onto the lacy fabric and brought them away from Hikari's vagina revealing her wet, moisten pussy just waiting to be licked and eaten. Sakura placed a hand on her thighs forcing them open and began to lick her pussy causing Hikari immense pleasure. "Oh...there...harder" Hikari moaned twisting and turning her nipples with pleasure, she lifted her pussy that Sakura's face was buried deep. Sakura then tongue-fucked her sending her off the edge. "Oh Sakura, that feels so good..." Hikari said already feeling her reaching point.

"Sakura! Oh god...I'm almost" Hikari moaned in ecstasy. Sakura smiled and stopped, moving up to kiss Hikari on the lips. "How about we cum together, alright?" Sakura suggested, Hikari just nodded weakly, Sakura placed one leg over Hikari's and started rubbing their clits together, the both of them moaned continuously as their wet clits rubbed against one another.

"Oh god, Hikari, I love you!" Sakura shouted, pressing their breasts together and rubbing her hard pert nipples against Hikari's.

"Sakura...I love you...Oh god! This feels so good"

The both of them felt their clits tightening and they quickened their pace to make the climax so much more passionate. "Oh...Oh...I'm almost...AHHH!" they both screamed in unison as they both had an orgasm, Sakura cupped Hikari's cheek and kissed her passionately, Hikari returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. Sakura smiled and laid down on the bed beside her. "Come on, let's go to sleep and when we wake up, we can do even more naughty things" Sakura purred into her ear as she drew her closer to her.

Hikari blushed and just smiled, before falling into a slumber with Sakura beside her.


End file.
